


Every Rose Has Its Thorn

by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chloe Valentine Has Feelings, Chloe Valentine Has a Squip, Chloe's Mother Sucks, Could Be Considered A Crack Fic, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Know But If You Do Please Tell Me, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Or angst, What Was I Thinking?, canon? what's that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore
Summary: Chloe's squip as herself? IconicChloe's squip as Sleeping Beauty? Even more iconic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Compilation of Be More Chill Meta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975179) by [Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker). 



> Chloe's squip as herself? Iconic
> 
> Chloe's squip as Sleeping Beauty? Even more iconic

_“Chloe Valentine. Welcome to your super quantum unit intel processor. Your squip”_

“My- what?”

A sigh.

_“Your super quantum-”_

Chloe let out a burst of laughter, surprising herself.

“W o w. I really have to ask where they got ecstasy from because it is good stuff…”

_“Pardon?”_

There was a moment of silence, the sound of whirring gears that reminded her of a computer booting up. Loud and rhythmic.

The… voice was muttering under its breath, and Chloe could have sworn she caught the words _“dear god”_ and _“- this’ll take a while”_

Well… whatever that meant, Chloe wasn’t sticking around to find out. She sat up quickly and-

_“I wouldn’t recommend that”_

Chloe looked over at… what she’d expected to be the air and nearly had a heart attack.

A slight smirk was playing at its lips, like it knew exactly what Chloe was thinking and was enjoying each and every second of it. 

_“What? Doesn’t every girl dream of meeting a real life princess? Or am I not what you expected?”_

“You’re…”

Not real, she wanted to say. Then after a second look over, she amended her answer to- dead. Perfect, shiny blonde hair, pink gown that looked as light as silk with wide eyes nearly as blue as her own. Tiny button nose- a perfect replica of Sleeping Beauty.

Then she looked closer. Signature petal pink lips stained bright red, that color also smeared across her cheeks in what looked suspiciously like blood. Right before her eyes the dress had turned into a pitch black, a red substance dripping down from the sleeves. 

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, before opening them again.

Her squip was still there, a vaguely amused expression teasing at its features.

_“Oh dear, your heart rate is rising quite rapidly”_

Chloe couldn’t get her attention past the blood.

_“Oh, this? Should seem familiar to you”_

She nodded numbly, not wanting to know what would happen if she disagreed. It wasn’t much that could scare her. She prided herself on her ability to take charge of any situation and this- this felt like a distinctly out of hand situation, with someone else having the control.

God how she hated giving up control-

She straightened up slightly as she forced herself to let one leg dangle off the side of the bed. Testing out the boundaries 

It had been a good long while since she’d had to do something like that, a while since she’d had anything new in her life that made her reanalyze patterns and behaviors. Old habits died hard though, and it felt familiar.

Her squip made no move to stop her, just watching curiously. It pulled up a screen and began scanning it quietly, looking up every so often to watch whatever Chloe was doing.

Down the hall and past a slew of rooms- gone and out within a couple seconds, back into the light of the sky and fresh air. 

Her squip looked up from the screens when they reached outside, seemingly curious. 

_“- you don’t like hospitals”_

Chloe just nodded distractedly in response, not elaborating. 

_“-you’re going to be a tough case huh Miss. Valentine? It’s essential for us to understand our hosts- which is easy when you’re in a persons brain.”_

The tone had shifted from a business like tone to deathly calm as that information began to sink in.

_“We know everything. From your deepest fears and regrets... that rose tattoo you have… to-”_

It raised its arms and lifted up the sleeves of the dress, revealing twin gashes running across its wrists. At Chloe’s stunned look it let out a light laugh, the corners of its lips twitching slightly.

_“Inspired by you dear”_

She automatically looked down at her own wrists, adorned by a bracelet. No scars.

“I don’t-”

_“Not yet,” it amended. “But you will eventually”_

Sensing her hesitation it smiled a bit more.

_“But that isn’t important. Time to get home now"_

Chloe turned around wordlessly and walked home, desperate to figure out what exactly was happening.

Sometimes being left in the dark is better then answers though.

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably turn this into a multichapter fic-


End file.
